<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Mad World Of Azathoth by Digigal_transbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862589">In The Mad World Of Azathoth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian'>Digigal_transbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digigal Main WIPs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Rituals, Alternate Universe - Cthulhu Mythos Fusion, Cthulhu Mythos, Cults, Gen, Mentioned Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos), Mineta Minoru Dies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R'lyehian Language, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven teens gather in the woods behind their dorms to perform a ritual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digigal Main WIPs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Mad World Of Azathoth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azathoth.</p><p>N _ _ _ _ _ _</p><p>The being from the realm of nuclear chaos.</p><p>The blind idiot god bubbling at the very center of reality.</p><p>The cold, blasphemous daemon sultan.</p><p>The unknowing, ultipotent entity that spawned the outer gods and their kin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Behind the dorms, there is a forest. Deep within the forest, there is a clearing. In the clearing, a large stone platform sits.</p><p> </p><p>A person in black robes, darker than the endless night, rests in the midst of the small clearing, sitting atop an altar of glowing crystal while awaiting the arrival of his peers.</p><p> </p><p>The end of their suffering is nigh, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Fumi," Dark Shadow begins, sliding out of his master's robes, "I can feel them approaching with the stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Tokoyami's beak perks up slightly at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Then the time has come."</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a stick snapping as well as an unholy squelch causes the duo to turn towards the noise. From the darkness, their stony headed classmate Kouda appeared, donned in silver robes that were adorned with horns. Kouda turns his head to the beast following him with a hand extended.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay, please." The rocky headed boy says to the beast.</p><p> </p><p>The beast hides itself behind a tree as Kouda approaches Tokoyami. </p><p> </p><p>"Greetings, Kouda."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Tokoyami." Kouda signs, "Are the others here yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Tokoyami says, shaking his head slightly, "They'll be here soon, though. Dark Shadow can feel them in the distance. He finds their darkness is intoxicating, it's the only thing keeping him so calm at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"I see."</p><p> </p><p>The two fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they hear Shinsou and Kirishima bickering slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful, damn it. This wood was hard to get ahold of and I don't want to have to make another of these."</p><p> </p><p>"Relax bro, I know what I'm doing."</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly a vote of confidence coming from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>The two boys emerge from the woods carrying a beautifully carved lectern of solid amaranth. Inside one of the crevices, the materials to light a black fire rest.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry man, it's just-" Kirishima starts, "What if this doesn't work? What if all of this is for nothing? Or if it works but doesn't go the way it needs to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we deal with that as it comes," Tokoyami says, putting a comforting hand on Kirishima's shoulder, "The Outer Ones are as unpredictable as they are maddening. Your fears are valid, but do not waver, tonight shall bring our freedom one way or another."</p><p> </p><p>Shinsou moves his hand into his pocket and gently fiddles with the sacred stone he was to bring. While he doesn't doubt that Tokoyami is being completely honest, he's still anxious about what is to come for exactly the reasons the bird headed boy mentioned. The Outer Ones are unpredictable, why should they care about tiny little mortals like them?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of muffled screaming draws the attention of those in the clearing and pulls Shinsou out of his thoughts. They turn to see Yaoyorozu dragging a hogtied Mineta across the forest floor with a deathly serious look on her face. She picks him up and throws him into the clearing before her patience runs out. Kirishima takes the unspoken cue and holds Mineta still.</p><p> </p><p>"Long day?" Kirishima asks.</p><p> </p><p>"If I never have to deal with that creep again it'll be too soon." She says with a long suffering sigh, "Even if tonight doesn't pan out exactly as it should, at least he'll be gone."</p><p> </p><p>"What'd the little creep do this time?" Shinsou drawls.</p><p> </p><p>"I found cameras in my room, a portion of my wardrobe missing, and the less said about the pictures he left for me, the better." She responds, glaring a hole into Mineta's head.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima shoots the grape pervert a disgusted glare while muttering about how not cool it was to do something like that.</p><p> </p><p>Some time passes in comfortable silence, or as close to silence as you can get with a Dark Young barely thirty feet away. The night is cool, the skies are clear, and an air of finality looms above them all. An unspoken fact they're all aware of, if this doesn't work, they've destroyed reality.</p><p> </p><p>Hatsume enters the clearing, gleefully carrying a copy of the Necronomicon. Not far behind her, Midoriya arrives carefully holding several pillars made of the stone of R'lyeh with his Blackwhip quirk.</p><p> </p><p>"'Sup bitches!" She calls into the clearing with an expected lack of tact.</p><p> </p><p>"Hatsume-"</p><p> </p><p>"Relax Ten Million, I know why we're here."</p><p> </p><p>"Hatsume…" Midoriya sighs, "Tokoyami, where do you want these?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just set them down wherever for right now." Tokoyami replies, staring out into the endless, vast cosmos above them.</p><p> </p><p>"Got it."</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya gently stacks the pillars like logs near some trees and turns off his Blackwhip quirk before joining Tokoyami in his stargazing.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, looking out into the void, everything feels so much smaller." Midoriya says idly, "The great expanse is terrifyingly still, but wildly chaotic. </p><p> </p><p>"It's comforting, in a way." Tokoyami replies amicably, "We are all pieces in the great cosmic game."</p><p> </p><p>"And tonight we will make a move that will change everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed."</p><p> </p><p>The two stand there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, taking in the calm before the world is filled with an endless chaos. Before long, Tokoyami speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad we could all make it here today." Tokoyami says to his peers, "Kouda, you brought the Dark Young?"</p><p> </p><p>Kouda nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Shinsou, did you bring the amaranth lectern and the Shining Trapezohedron?"</p><p> </p><p>Shinsou pulls the stone out of his robes pocket and leans against the lectern, grinning like a madman.</p><p> </p><p>"Kirishima, did you bring the tools to make the black fire?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah." Kirishima replies nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"I see Yaoyorozu brought a suitable victim. Midoriya has brought plenty of the pillars of R'lyeh, that's good. Hatsume, did you bring the Necronomicon written in blood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure did, bird boy!" Hatsume beams.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let us begin."</p><p> </p><p>And in worry, the winds slowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All R'lyehian used in this story can be found on (https://www.naguide.com/call-of-cthulhu-rlyehian-language-guide/) and is hand translated.</p><p>A pdf of the dictionary can be found (https://www.scribd.com/doc/78963116/Utility-Cthuvian-Dictionary)</p><p>I've been meaning to write this since October 2019.<br/>It's April 2020 when I'm posting the first chapter. Maybe the quarantine will mean I actually write this story in full.</p><p>For better or worse, I'm going to finish this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>